


We're All In This Together

by SnarkyStark91



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, High School Drama, M/M, No Rini Allowed, Post 1x07, Ricky and Gina belong together, Rina - Freeform, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyStark91/pseuds/SnarkyStark91
Summary: After finding out that Gina is leaving, Ricky decides to make her last days at East High the most memorable.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell/Big Red, Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	We're All In This Together

Chapter One: Someone Who Knows Me

After Gina had left Ashlyn’s party in a rush, Ricky had been frozen in his spot. This couldn’t be happening. First his mother left and now Gina was going to be leaving. Ricky could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Gina was finally opening up to them, allowing herself to have fun, make friends, and all of this was going to be swept away from her?. Ricky swallowed hard as he stood up, he could feel how shaky his legs were. 

“Ricky..Ricky where are you going?” Ricky stood in front of Ashlyn’s front door, his hand on the knob, the hat that Gina had made for him in the other, his heart was racing as fast as he could remember it beating, his vision was blurry, everything seemed to be tumbling down so quickly, he was sure he was going to drown. 

He let out a shaky breath while he placed the overly sized hat on his head, he zipped up his jacket before turning to look at Nini who was looking at him with worry, a while back he would have stayed, he would have fallen hard for those bright brown eyes, but ever since he met Gina..those bright doe brown eyes aren’t the one he sees when he sleeps at night. 

“Going after Gina...” He murmured as he opened the door. “Or are you going to stop me from doing that buddy?” He could hear the harsh tone in his voice but he couldn’t care less at the moment, he saw the hurt look in Nini’s eyes.

“Ricky please..can’t we just..can we talk?”Nini tried to reach out to take Ricky’s hand in hers but he pulled back just as harsh as his words had been causing Nini to flinch. “No..No we can’t Nini..we’ve had time to talk, every time I wanted to talk you pushed me away, you shoved me aside for EJ of all people!, I’m going to go after Gina..someone who actually listens to what I have to say...” Ricky knew his words were too harsh for him to say, but he had enough of Nini trying to make herself be the victim. 

Nini swallowed as tears formed in her eyes, Ricky forced himself to look away as he rushed outside in the bitter coldness of Utah not before slamming the door which caused everyone to flinch. 

\----------------------------------------------  
“Gina! Gina please! Please hold on a second!”Ricky shouted as he tried to catch up to Gina who was desperate to get home, away from those who had wormed their way into her cold heart, especially Ricky. She couldn’t force herself to look at him right now. Not when she was going to be leaving. She couldn’t. 

Gina was forced to a stop when she felt his hand on top of her gloved one, she looked down at her feet, she could feel herself wanting to cry, her chest was tightening, she couldn’t look at him, not when this could be the last time she would ever. 

“Gina..”He whispered. “Please..Please look at me..”Gina couldn’t bare to say no to his please, the voice breaking as he spoke, she sniffled as she turned around, she saw his face was red along with his hands. Of course he had neglected wearing gloves. She couldn’t stop the giggle the escaped from her lips, which made Ricky smile the smallest of smiles she had seen on him. 

“Your hands are red..”She murmured as she held his hand. “Yeah..I kind of left my gloves back at Ashlyn’s..I..I wanted to get to you before it was too late.”Ricky murmured as he squeezed her hand gently, the warmth from her gloves sending shivers down his spine. 

“Hey..”He whispered as he saw a tear slide down her cheek, he reached out and wiped the tear away with his thumb. “We’ll fix this..we..we’ll do something..I..we can’t lose you Gina..”He whispered as their foreheads touched. 

Gina wanted so badly to believe him, that they could stop this mess from happening but Gina knew that it was impossible. There wasn’t anything they could do. She felt Ricky wrap his arms around her, the feeling of comfort seeping through her as she found herself curling into his arms. A sob escaped her lips. Ricky was the only boy that she had ever let her emotions down with. She couldn’t lose him. 

\----------------------------------- 

It had taken almost a half hour for Ricky to convince her that he should walk her home, he refused to let her go home at night by herself. They stayed in silent until they reached her porch, Ricky honestly didn’t know what to say. He refused to say goodbye. 

“Hey..Ricky..”Gina couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he looked with the over sized hat on his head. “Thank you..”Ricky smiled back as she reached up to straighten the hat on his head, he chuckled softly. 

“You don’t have to thank me Gina..I would do anything to see that smile on your face, it suits you.”He murmured as he reached out to brush her bangs away from her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow?..I can..I can help pack.”Gina leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. 

“You’re so sweet Ricky..I..I’ll see you on Monday..”She whispered, a frown formed on Ricky’s face as he watched her enter her house. “Don’t frown Ricky..it doesn’t suit you.” Ricky rose an eyebrow as his words had been turned against him, a giggle left Gina’s lips. 

“W-Wait..Gina..”Ricky moved forward, without hesitating he leaned down at kissed her lips, Gina’s eyes widened as their lips connected for the first time she could feel sparks flying, her heart beating fast. 

“R-Ricky..I..”Gina murmured as they pulled away, Ricky couldn’t help but smile. “Did I just leave Gina Porter speechless? Well I believe that’s a first.”Gina felt her cheeks heat up. “Shut up Ricky..”She giggled before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“Goodnight.”She whispered as she pulled away, Ricky smiled bright which made Gina roll her eyes and close the door. Ricky placed his hand on the door knowing that Gina was on the other side. 

“Goodnight Gina.”He whispered into the wind as he decided that it was time to head home for the evening.


End file.
